Made For Love
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Lovers were made for love, and Edward and Harry were simply that, lovers forever. ECHP, oneshot


**Made For Love**

**Rice-Ball247: **Written on my phone, my last story for 2009. I had planned an Edward/Harry to be posted, but this came up unexpectedly after reading '**Paris**' by Listae. I recommend that you read it, because it's very good. You don't have to read it to understand this though. This is a scene from my second Edward/Harry that I had planned, but both crossovers won't be posted for a while, I think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, and any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I make no profit (and this was the first time I've had to write S.M's name in any fanfic. Wow).

**Warning: **slash between Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, fluff, angst, unbeta-ed, oh and translator-ed Italian. Someone please fix it for me?

_You don't even have to have read Twilight to understand what's going on here. This is merely an Edward/Harry interaction scene._

* * *

Edward reached out a hand, shaking in a very much human way, unsure if his touch was wanted or needed. With the last ounce of courage he had mustered, the grasped the slender curve of Harry's wrist with utmost delicacy.

The younger man jerked away in reaction as if burned - and that, more than anything, burned Edward in turn. That Harry would flinch away from the intimacy they both had once craved - THAT hurt Edward more than he was willing - able - to say.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU **MONSTER**!"

They both seemed to freeze at that - Edward at the title, Harry at his mistake. Edward took a clear step back as the venom began to flood his throat. It was a natural reaction when he felt angry, hungry or threatened. This, however, was the first time it had flooded him with regret.

The regret of leaving Harry for Bella, for leading him on, for breaking his heart-- Edward stopped there. Even he didn't have so much arrogance as to presume that he had meant that much to Harry. And the hurt! He could imagine how Harry felt, like how Bella had left him, and he knew how it felt for the person who hurt you irreparably to come back...

But he had accepted Bella, and realised his mistake, too late. Now, he was trying to amend this, by returning to Harry, pleading that he take him back. But Harry was not Edward. He was stronger that that, and wasn't so dependant on the idea of having a mate.

Regardless, the awkward silence had already stepped in the moment Edward took that step back. Harry shook his head mournfully, unable to meet Edward's intense eyes as the shame settled in. "I--" he croaked, "I didn't mean it like that."

Edward almost laughed at that. "What other way could I have taken it? You've made it VERY clear as to your regard towards me."

Harry's head jerked upwards, and where his eyes were once dulled by Edward's betrayal, they were now blazing in anger at his idiocy. "You are not a monster for who you are, Edward! The fact that you are a vampire changes _nothing _to me! But the decisions you made, the empty promises you broke, _that _changes everything! I love--" he choked here, and Edward's nails were already breaking the skin of his palms, where they were clenched tightly. "I loved you. You've made mistakes before, but this is the one thing I cannot forgive. I told you before that I didn't... because it's always hurt, or be hurt. I cannot allow it to continue any longer."

In that moment, Edward felt that there was no way he could have been a vampire, because the pain he felt in his still heart was so unbearable it was as if he was going through his first transformation all over again.

"You've dug your grave, Edward Cullen," Harry whispered, looking away from the lost look of utter despair on Edward's face. "Now you must lay in it." He turned quietly, and made for a quick exit.

"**No**."

He paused when he heard Edward hiss the word softly, then turned and watched in horror as the vampire began to walk toward him, eyes as dark as the blackest night, venom trickling and burning from his canines, out of the corners of his mouth.

Harry was floored, powerless to resist as Edward continued to mesmerise him. "E-Edward, don't do this..."

"No." Another step closer.

"Please, Edward..." Harry pleaded, rooted to the spot, watching with an unsettling mix of horror and fascination as Edward came within an arms reach. He leaned forward, around Harry, and then slammed the delicate body against the nearest wall within seconds.

The wizard let out a cry, his body bound between a brick wall and plaster. Edward's strong arms were on either side of Harry, and then the vampire swallowed his load of venom to speak again.

"I have made mistakes, but the one thing that sets me apart from your previous lover, and myself, is that I am willing to correct that mistake. Going back to Bella was my mistake," he murmured into Harry's ear, his inner predator loving the way that his prey began to shiver, "Taking you back is my selfishness."

Harry was unable to stop the sob from leaving him, a sudden hitch of his breath that left him breathless and unable to say anything else. "I will not push you away again."

Edward had conquered his vampire, pushed it away as he pulled his little love into his arms and held tight. "Il mio amore, la mio luce."

"Ed--"

"I'm in love with you, Harry Potter. It is both my gift, and my curse. You taught me that although I am a vampire, I still retain my humanity. So I will make this decision now. I chose you, my life, my light, my love. I was scared to taint you, but I want to be selfish just this once."

Harry's eyes blurred as he buried his face into the crisp white cotton of Edward's shirt. He felt the vampire's arms encircle him in a protective hold, could feel his own heart thudding against his chest, sure that Edward was able to FEEL it.

"Harry... I'm asking you: Will you let me love you, forever? Until eternity, never to part, at your wishes?"

Harry drew back and stared up at the taller man with inquisitive eyes. "Wait. Are you... was that just a wedding proposal?!"

Edward chuckled as he pulled his little light towards him and kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Still as dense as ever, my sweet, but yes, it is."

"But that means you want to marry me," Harry squeaked as Edward tried to kiss him again. The vampire let out a playful growl as the shorter man tried to duck away from each advancement.

"Is it wrong for me to want to marry you?" Edward intoned softly, his hands cupping Harry's face, stroking his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"You want to marry me..." Harry breathed, "No one's ever wanted that before."

"Impossible," Edward said vehemently at the thought of Draco Malfoy. "That he would not have wanted to marry you is absurd. But I must thank him, for now I have you, my heart," Edward paused, then said, "or I would, if you'd just say yes already."

Harry jerked in surprise, "Oh!", and then looped both arms around Edward's neck to bring him down lower. Harry could have hung on, but Edward chuckled and made it easier by complying with his Harry's wish for a kiss.

They shared a sweet one, Edward's smiling lips pressed against Harry's sighing breaths, as they pulled each other as close as possible. Lovers were made for love, and Edward and Harry were simply that, lovers forever.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Harry is clueless -squishes-

**_Translation:_**

_Il mio amore, la mio luce_ - My love, my light.

_**Did You Know... **_This didn't turn out the way I planned. The original title was '**Monster**'.

Anyway, this was the Edward/Harry I had planned:

Assuming that Wizards are able to age at a rate that is slower than humans, Harry looks like he is 17, but is really in his late 20's (29 in 2009). He goes on 'vacation' to get away from the lover that hurt him (Draco) and vows that he wont hurt, or let himself be hurt, again. He is unable, however, to resist a certain vampire in the small town of Forks, but once he learns that Edward is with Bella, he forces himself to put away the attraction he has for the other male.

Edward is hurt when Bella leaves him for Jacob. About to leave, he meets Harry by chance at a bookstore/cafe where Harry works and decides to stay to get to know this new addition to Forks. He finds himself falling for Harry, but is unable to forget Bella. The scene shown in this oneshot is after Edward leaves Harry to return to Bella, and realises the mistake he made.

I'll probably finish this fic eventually, but like everything else, they're all still WIP's.

**Reviewers were made for... pretty please?  
**


End file.
